Two Roads   One Choice
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Adam is shot in the leg by an overzealous brave. He is saved by a time-jumping Bounty hunter. What will the end results be?
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Fan-Fiction

Two Roads - One choice

**I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows **

**I've seen**

**=I do not own the rights to Bonanza or to any particular sci-fi show**

**Scene 1**

"You owe me, Willow, big time. Many times over." Celeste crossed her arms and kept her dark blue eyes on the stranger out cold on the ground. "Get the arrow out of him."

"Why? He just make trouble for my people." Willow was not happy to have the favors she owed this mountain woman called in all at once.

"He wasn't even headed to your people when one of your braves shot him. Now get that arrow of his leg, or I'll go after the brave." Willow watched as Celeste seemed to grow a foot in height and ten times in power.

"I take arrow out, I put medicine on, but then he on your hands." Willow shot her a dirty look that said 'And don't ask anymore favors out of me." Celeste chose to ignore the look knowing full well she wouldn't have to ask -Willow had a knack for getting into fixes she couldn't get out of without help.

When the man began to groan Celeste relaxed her firm stance and wet his mouth with a damp cloth before giving him a thick one to bite on so Willow could get the arrow out. The strawberry-blonde woman kept her eyes on the man's face as to avoid looking at the object being taken out of his leg. Crazy, she could handle a fight, live in the hills, moving whenever the mood hit , take care of wounds, but ask her to do the actual operation and you were on your own.

Willow worked on the dark-headed stranger quickly and efficiently. It was only when the Indian Woman put a bandage around the man's leg did she stand up. "There done. You give other medicine as needed." With that Willow slipped away.

"Who …are..you?" Adam managed to speak and instantly felt the woman giving him water.

"Celeste.' She then left off talking and got him propped up. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, I love you to." That only made Celeste laugh as she walked to the nearby stream and got his canteen full of water.

"Here." Celeste handed him back the item.

"Who was that woman taking the arrow out of my leg?" Adam asked as Celeste washed down a wound he'd received on the forehead from falling against a rock.

"Willow, a local Paiute. She owed me for oh, about, I'd say twelve big favors." She grinned when his eyes went wide. "No biggie, trust me - they all involved her mother. Teenage stuff."

"She didn't want to help." Adam glanced the way the gal had left. It's dirt path among the sagebrush would have still shown -had the gal not been trained how to cover them.

"Not really, but I can get pretty persuasive when needs be. Lift your head." Adam did so as she wrapped a band around his head to keep the bandage in place.

"Why did you call the favors up? No one would have blamed you if I was left to die." Adam asked curious as to what her motives were.

"I couldn't let a Cartwright die, now could I?" Instantly Celeste kicked herself as soon as she spoke and stood up and picked up the bag of herbs Willow had left.

"How did you know I was a Cartwright? Have we met before?" Adam's face grew puzzled -surely- he'd remember that face.

"Your family's reputation precedes you. And.." she couldn't help but grin as she turned around. Some of the girls you boys have dated have talked. And from the descriptions they've given my guess is your Adam."

"I hope they didn't say anything bad." Adam wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't aware of any of the gals he'd gone out with still around. And what other women in the are knew this lady. The man's face showed his thoughts and Celeste told him she'd only been in the area for about four years and the women who had talked weren't around here anymore. Giving a few of their names she saw Adam relax. _Whew, that was close, watch your mouth Celeste. You didn't come here because of the Cartwrights, nor have you stayed because of their family._

"Let's get you well and then you can get back to your business." Celeste didn't get any argument off Adam as he'd fallen back into a state of unconciousness.

0000000

Adam lay next to the campfire still half out of it as Celeste watched him from a distance eating her own supper of beans and fry bread. She'd have preferred a good steak, but - at this point - that wasn't an option. "He's not here." She spoke without turning her head.

"Dang, girl, you'd think you're skin was red." John Lightfeather sat down and picked up a plate of his own.

"And you'd think yours was white." She wasn't surprised when he threatened to bury a tomahawk in her back. In turn, he grinned when Celeste told him to be her guest but that he'd have a musket ball in his chest before he took one step.

"My luck, that's exactly what would happen." John set his plate down due the fact he really wasn't that hungry. "So you haven't managed to find Kendall yet?"

"You think I'd still be hanging around here if I had? That man hides better than any Apache." When John glared at her she shot her own back . "You know it's true so quit your pout."

"What you say is true, but it still doesn't sit well with me." John fumed.

"And you think I like it any better? Four years of combing these mountains with no blasted luck." She pointed a fork towards her dinner guest. "Are you sure he's still here?"

"Has to be. Every report I've gotten shows no sign of his exit." Just then Adam began to moan.

"You'd best get out of here unless you want to explain to Adam how come you are wearing brand new white-men cothing - not from this century - speak excellent English, but no Apache. Not to mention what an Apache is doing up in this neck of the words instead of further south." Celeste wasn't surprised John stood up to leave but threw in his own chastisement.

"You weren't supposed to interfere with these people's lives -especially not his." John nodded towards the man laying on the ground.

"Hey, I haven't told him what to do. I just ordered Willow to take the arrow out." Celeste ignored his look.

"Be careful, or that one _will_ bring your wall down." That earned John the right to have a fork thrown his way before he ducked around a rock.

Adam opened up his eyes and looked around to see who had been talking besides the one calling herself Celeste. There was no one in sight. No man, woman, or child and Celeste was quietly eating her meal. Who's voice had been the deeper one? Who had she been talking to. With no one else in sight he figured had to have been hearing things, after all he did feel more than a tad hot.

He watched the woman stand up and walk over. She wore men's clothing. Dark black boots, dark blue pants and a white shirt. A light-brown leather belt lay in it's proper place and a matching headband resided around her head.

"What's a white woman doing out in these hills?" Adam asked as she checked his leg.

"I believe it's a strange thing called….living." Her light tone and wink earned her a smile. "It's something I think you'd like prefer to keep doing yourself."

"That I would." Adam managed to sit up and found himself being ordered to stay put as the one calling herself Celeste began tending to his leg.

"Man be glad I wasn't alone when I found you." Celeste spoke as she put medicine on the wound and bond it back up. "I'd have tossed my cookies."

"Tossed your cookies?" Adam was with it enough to figure out what she meant, but still wanted to hear her say it.

"Thrown up?" Her raised eyebrow made him chuckle.

"Thought that's what you meant." He would have razzed her more but he found himself breaking out in sweat.

_You weren't supposed to interfere with these people's lives. Be careful or that one will bring your wall down._ Celeste grumbled to herself about John being a know-it-all who just needed to focus on Kendall as she was doing.

"_I'm tired of traipsing this place. If I'd though of it before I'd have been looking at the details from the right angle I'd have figured things out by now. His equipment has got to be broken, or he'd have made a jump by now. He's not left this area which means he doesn't dare make all the moves he has before knowing that would make him a wanted man, and heaven help one suggest he get an honest job. So -ten to one- if I simply stay put he'll come to me, and then I'll nab him. So, what if Adam Cartwright came along needing help? At least I'll have something to keep me busy until Kendall makes his move._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonanza Fan-Fiction_

_Two Roads - One choice_

_I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows _

_I've seen_

_=I do not own the rights to Bonanza nor to the other sci-fi special_

_**Scene 2**_

_Adam's temperature sky-rocketed and Celeste felt as if she were fighting tooth and nail to get it down. "So, help me…" She kept one eye on Adam and the other out for Kendall. "…you'd better be in good enough shape to stand on your own two feet when Kendall shows up." Glancing at his shirt she realized it was far to too dirty to leave on so she managed to get it off and toss it in a pile to be washed. Grabbing a wet wag she washed the man's torso down. "Honey…better be glad my brothers were constantly working outside without shirts on, or I think I'd be drooling all over you." Not wanting to risk his skin to any excess heat she rummaged through her things. "Great, a leather vest is all I can come up with? Yipee." Somehow she managed to get it on him and then proceeded to find small strings of leather to use in place of buttons._

_As Celeste tied the string a deer watched something in the opposite direction standing unusually still from a nearby rock causing the lady to -temporarily- leave her patient and climb cautiously up a nearby rock to see if she could spot what the animal was viewing. "Willow…you little skunk, you're not supposed to be meeting Spotted Elk there." Giving a long, loud whistle she about fell off the rock laughing as she spotted the couple jump five feet in the air at the unexpected sound._

"_Celeste…you not tell mother?" Willow hurried close enough for the woman to hear -as did Spotted Elk. They'd both got so wrapped up in seeing each other they hadn't realized how close to this woman's camp they really were._

"_I should." Celeste put on her sternest face._

"_Please , not tell." Both faces pleaded with her._

"_Okay, but you both…" The woman had a dickens of a time making the mile-wide grin that was just under her skin to stay under cover. "… owe me…big time." Willow wanted to scowl, but she knew how her mother felt about Spotted Elk -as did the young brave._

"_We owe you." Both agreed but then hurried off before they owed this strange lady anything more._

_Climbing down the rock Celeste worked on changing the strip of cloth on a Adam's head. The man's temperature was abating, but still he tossed and turned. Words like 'Am going…..windmill real….' were followed by 'don't shoot….innocent…not hurt…"_

"_Easy does it, Mister. You might be a Cartwright, but that doesn't make you infallible." She spoke as he attempted in his delusional state to get up. Praise be, she was no weakling and could make him stay down in spite of his struggles. Finally, the man relaxed. "Keep it up and you'll give me a workout I haven't had since meeting Attila the Hun, or even Gibbs." Celeste reminded herself she'd best watch her tongue. At least this time Adam's out of it._

As Adam's body insisted he rest Celeste worked on repairing a gurney type contraption - just in case she had to haul Adam out before planned. The boundaries of her camp had already been staked out and -thanks to the superstitious nature of those in the area- few bothered her.

The craziest thing -so Celeste thought- about the superstitions was she'd flat out told the Paiute from day one she was very much human. Crumb, she'd even cut herself to let them see her bleed. Course, then some idiot brave had tried to take her down in front of his group. And that had left her no choice but to flatten him outright - which hadn't helped the rumor mill from spreading about the woman on the mountain.

'_Okay, okay' - _The lady muttered to herself - _it didn't help three more tried and I gave two a broken jaw each and the other a very bloody face'_. A noise in the brush got her to look up - it was Little River - Willow's kid brother.

"If you're Momma finds out you're up here she'll skin you alive." Celeste spoke in the same tone she'd used on Willow and her fellow.

"I came give you. It look strange." Little River handed her a small clear rock - too clear. "I thought it might hurt my people…you save us from it?"

"You were right to bring it to me. There's no need to save your people from anything though… but…" She gave the boy a rewarding smile. "…only because the item is in my hands." Glancing at Adam she decided to give him a cushion from anymore overzealous braves thinking they were protecting their people. "See that man over there?" She tilted her head towards Adam. The young man nodded and she went on, "You not only go tell your father I have this rock but that if I give it one hard throw to the ground it will blow your people up. You also tell him that if anyone hurts that man I will plant death deep into somebody's body. And…" her eyes narrowed - knowing she had to drive her point home real hard. "…if they attempt to take me down they may succeed, _but_ not before I drag them down with me."

"I go tell." Little River ran as fast as he could due not only to her words, but the look that came into her eye. The woman would indeed take someone with her if anyone touched that dark-headed man and then put an arrow into her too.

"Dreamer and Gaben…you owe me." Celeste glanced out towards the river. "This fellow better be as good as you two say, or I'll take him out myself." Looking down at the rock shaped capsule she now held in her hand she stuck it in her pocket- it just might come in handy.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben sat at his desk holding his chin in his hand. Adam should have been back by now. All his talk of inventions - workable or not- had lead to a fight in which Ben had finally backed down and did not hinder his son from making the trip to the man he wished to talk to. It was because of that trip -and Adam's lack of appearance- that Hoss and Little Joe had left a couple of hours ago to do some searching. Unfortunately, he was going to have to wait until the morning if they didn't' find his oldest as he had paperwork that could not be held off any longer. Just as he turned his attention back to the stack of bills in front of him a knock came at the door.

"Why, Roy, what brings you up here?" Ben smiled until Roy took him outside and showed his friend his son's horse.

"Where did you find it?" Ben's heart began racing a mile a minute.

"I didn't. It found me on my way back to town. I thought you should know." Roy then offered to help search for Adam. "That is in the morning, it's too dark to see much now."

"Of course." Ben bid the lawman goodnight and put up his son's horse.

It was about an hour after the sheriff left -and the horse had been put away - that Hoss and Little Joe rode up. Both men took their own horses into the barn and saw Adam's.

"Bet he got here just after we left." Hoss let out a humph and Little Joe said -maybe- they should think of something to teach big brother a lesson for scaring the living daylights out of them. It was only when the two entered the house and saw Ben standing near the fireplace with his face frozen in concern staring at the fire did they realize something wasn't right.

"Pa, we saw Adam's horse in the barn, where is he?" Hoss and Little Joe did their best to smile, but it was extremely hard when they were so confused.

"I don't know. Sheriff Coffee brought the horse here about an hour ago. He's going to help us look in the morning." Ben wasn't surprised when Little Joe was instantly agitated.

"Pa, we should go back out -now. Adam needs us." Little Joe might as well have been bounding towards the door for as much energy as was vibrating off him.

"Joe, it's late and way too dark. Besides, we will do Adam no good if we go out there on such little sleep as we've had in the past twenty-four hours." Ben reminded his impulsive son -though he understood the concern.

"Reckon Pa's right. Best we get some shut-eye first." For once, Hoss didn't ask for any left-over desert - which only showed just how concerned he really was about his older brother. A fact not missed by his father.

"_You've just got to be all right, Adam. I can handle you not being around the ranch, but only if you leave on your own two feet." _Ben thought as he lay down for the night.

Scene 3

The see through round building towered majestically over the surrounding buildings. It was separated by long stretches of bridge-like roads. John walked through the self-opening doors into a corridor and then straight into another set of double doors. There were few people wandering around, but still enough as to make him want to run to the hills of his ancestors- heck, at this point he'd settle for the Paiute's land too. It was the sound of a door buzzing that turned his head.

"Hello, John. Welcome back." Terrance - a heavy set man walking with an ivory cane- came walking into the buildings over-sized foyer. The man's lightening beard and round face made his co-worker the urge to hand him a particular twenty-century lawyer's briefcase. "Follow me. We'll have more privacy that way." The older gentleman turned and led John down the long corridor.

If the older gentleman reminded him of the popular twenty-century defense attorney, then the man coming towards him could have easily fit the prosecuting attorney- with just as much luck at besting Terrance as his past counterpart had with his opponent. "Ignore him, he's just got a burr in the wrong spot." It was all John could do to keep a straight face as they entered Terrance's office. Only when the door was closed did he set down and bust up laughing.

"Glad you find my remark humorous." Terrance smiled as he sat down behind his desk. "Now…" His face took on a look that gave John another urge - to place a judge and gavel before the man. "Let's talk Celeste and Kendall."

"She's been able to pin-point the general area he's in and has combed the area far better than any of us have. However, Celeste has decided that staying put in one spot will somehow draw him to her." John wasn't about to tell Terrance -or anyone - about this Adam Cartwright fellow.

"Did she say that?" Terrance raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't have to. I've known Celeste her whole life. And trust me - she'd planted herself deep into the deserts of Nevada." John leaned back. "Terrance, I'm a lousy lawman and we both know it, but I am great at knowing when someone else is on the right track."

"And you are positive Celeste is on the right trail?" Terrance trusted Celeste and John the most.

"If I was a betting man -my money would be on Celeste." That was good enough for Terrance and he pushed the necessary paperwork through to get her another four year extension -though he hoped it would not take that long.

"You two should have gotten hitched last spring. I can't believe how well you two work together." Terrance spoke as he typed on the strange looking contraption that held an almost invisible frame.

"No thanks, Celeste moves too much like that busted tap of water in your apartment. We should be glad she's been willing to stay in one place so long just to get at Kendall." John stretched his legs. "You find me someone who detests moving and we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonanza Fan-Fiction

Two Roads - One choice

I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows

I've seen

=I do not own the rights to Bonanza nor to the other sci-fi special

**Scene 3**

Celeste exited her tent happy to see Adam sitting up -and in his right mind. "Hungry?" The lady wasn't surprised when he said he was starved.

"Hope you like mush. Kind of low on supplies." Celeste dished out a plate and proceeded to hand him the item - along with a wooden fork.

The lake nearby sparkled and a few birds flew overhead with wind blowing softly as Adam ate. He kept watching Celeste who seemed to be constantly scanning the horizon with great care. He'd have thought someone was after her except her eyes held no fear, her hands were steady and her jaw? It was set in stone, so much so that he knew it wouldn't be her that would lose if someone did come after her.

"You expecting someone?" Adam asked in between bites of food.

"An old friend." The sigh out of her mouth - and her shoulders slightly shrugging- let him know that old friend wasn't such a friend anymore and Adam said as much.

"No, I'm afraid not. Kendall used to be a decent man -not sure what made him turn bad." Celeste went to stand up only to find Adam asking another question.

"Where are you from?" It was an innocent enough question, but one laced with honey on his tongue. It also happened to be one she had a hard time not shooting off a smart remark to. Nonetheless her mouth was controlled.

"All over. My father never sat still and I guess I'm still looking for a place I can call home." Celeste muttered to herself '_Gaben why didn't you warn me about his voice?' _Deciding sitting in one place with this fellow was probably not a good idea she wasted no time finishing eating and getting back to work on the last bit of the gurney and other items which had been set aside while she'd doctored Adam.

Adam had been around enough blocks to know when a person was avoiding conversation and managed to stand up with the aid of a walking stick Celeste had lain nearby. Hobbling over to where she was working on an oblong piece of wood with a slit in it he asked what it was.

"You know, Sir, you sure ask a lot of questions." Celeste put in the annoyed tone which never failed to drive a man away -unfortunately for her - Adam wasn't most men. He simply sat down and.

"So, I've been told." The man smiled and Celeste forced herself to keep focused on the task making an oath if she ever landed back in the twenty century she _was _going to have a serious talk with that Gaben writer -maybe even Dreamer.

"So, what is it?" Adam didn't let up and Celeste softly growled which only served to make Adam laugh.

"I don't suppose you're going to back off unless I answer." Celeste poured shiny silver dust into the wood.

"Nope, I'm a full-fledged male and Cartwright to boot." Adam crossed his arms and roared with laughter as Celeste found her tongue slipping with 'so-I-noticed'.

"It's equivalent to a poison arrow -only deadlier. It kills within minutes. And I haven't many left. Just stocking up in case any idiot brave decides to be overzealous before Kendall gets here." Celeste hadn't quit working the whole time he'd been speaking.

"I don't supposed you'll tell me what this man did to warrant being hunted down?" Adam found himself enticed by this strange woman. Sure, Celeste didn't wear the clothes the way females around him usually dressed in, but she wasn't a mouse, could clearly hold her own, and didn't mind moving? That was a foreign concept to a man most wanted to settle down on the Ponderosa.

Celeste sat straight up as she finished the last odd-looking arrow. She set one fist on her leg - with her elbow up as her head turned towards Adam. It was if a debate were going on. Should she tell him? Or was he better off in the dark? Looking down at his leg she realized while it had avoided infection it was still a long way from being healed which meant -most likely- he may very well still be around when Kendall showed up. And if that was the case? Guess she'd fill him in on what she could - without risk of being carried away in any paddy-wagon and taken to the nearest nut-house.

"Kendall was -at one time- a good honest hard-working officer of the law, but…" She eyed him. "…he got greedy. Began embezzling and not from just some commoner, but from some very wealthy men." Celeste stretched her legs. "… that was bad enough and - if he'd stopped - could have been forgiven, but he didn't cease his activities."

"What else did he do?" Adam's curiosity was up major time.

"Oh, gee…where do I start?" Celeste put the last ammo in it's container and scanned the horizon before going on. "First, he decided the governor's wife was something in the candy store he could touch -whether, or not she wanted him to. Then he decided the general's file was something he could have access to. Next he decide a particular ..representative…wasn't doing his job and deserved to die." Turning to Adam she asked. "Do you want me to go on?"

"There's more?" Adam was appalled. Sure, he'd known of a lawman to go bad - it had caused the death of a station master and the lawman's own brother, but the rest of it?

"Oh, ya, too many offenses to name. Only thing is.. Time's run out for him and he has no where else to run." _Okay , so I won't mention his equipment, or that King Edward asked me to go after him myself if I was ever in the position to._

"If he's that dangerous maybe I should stick around. Though something tells me you really don't need me for the job." Adam glanced at the funny looking gun which had come to view only because of the way Celeste had turned. When she realized what had caused his remark she faced back the normal way and pulled the jacket back over it.

"What's that? The thing on your gun belt?" Adam asked as she attempted to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"Dang, you ask too many questions." Celeste fumed as she grabbed two canteens and went to the river refusing to tell him anything.

Footsteps behind her normally would have been frozen in their tracks but because she knew it was accompanied with that of a cane Celeste stuck to filling the containers with water.

"I'm sorry." Adam spoke as she stood back up. "I guess I'm just used to getting answers to things I don't understand or recognize. Celeste tried to keep her annoyance up but then let out a huge sigh as she realized John was right -this was one man who could easily break her walls down - if she wasn't careful.

"Adam, there's things I could tell you it's just -trust me- you wouldn't believe me. But…" Rubbing her neck with her hand the female next to Adam suggested they go sit down and explain more about herself- even if she couldn't tell him about her equipment. That seemed to satisfy this western bred male.

Adam sat under a lean to Celeste had put up earlier and waited as she sat on a rock nearby. Her eyes never left the scenery around them ever watching for Kendall. "My mother was killed within months of my birth and my father took me to be raised by my Aunt Janie." Celeste shocked herself by finding her voice constricting hard - Adam reached over and laid his hand over hers - a touch that sent bolts up her arm. Making herself ignore the action she went on. "I lived with her until I was eight. Dad came home from…one of his trips and I got it into my head to slip away with him next time he went." As her lips twisted Adam spoke up.

"He was a business man?" It was a good guess - considering her usage of the word trip.

"No, he was a bounty-hunter. One of the best in our t…town." Whew, she'd almost slipped and said time. "I snuck behind him and he noticed me once we were too far gone to turn back."

"I'd have turned back." Adam set his jaw hard and Caroline bit back a chuckle.

_Kind of hard to do when you are from the twenty-second century and you find yourself in the fifteenth one._ Celeste didn't even come close to slipping on that remark as she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, he should have, but once Dad had his man in sight he didn't let go - no matter who got in the way." Looking at Adam she turned one palm upward. "…I'm not sure what caused him to start letting me tag along, but I did. And -hence- I learned from the best."

"Have you ever married?" Adam didn't see a ring and couldn't fathom a man allowing his wife to be a bounty-hunter.

"Yes, but it was only for couple of years." Another lump was visibly swallowed and Adam told her he didn't have to be given any answers on that if she didn't want to hand them out.

"It's okay, It's been five years." Celeste removed her hand from under Adam's and turned it upward too as she spoke. "Patrick followed me on one of my assignments - I like my father before me - refused to let go of the hunt and my husband ended up getting killed by a man with the name of …" She turned to face him, "…Jesse James." That about knocked the socks of Adam.

"Surprised you didn't apprehend Jesse." Adam was too.

"I would have, but events …beyond my control….stopped that." Celeste turned to him and begged him not to ask anymore questions in regards to Patrick and his death. It was a request honored by Adam. She - in turn - asked him about his family.

"Let's see." Adam folded back up his arms and told about Ben, his marriages, his sons and the ranch. Celeste was amazed at what she was being told. No wonder Gaben had told her many people adored this family so much. The woman would have started back speaking but the faint sounds of footsteps - familiar ones she shouldn't be hearing- were coming their way. Adam was shocked at how strong Celeste was as she grabbed his arm and got him under cover. "Mind telling me what's going on."

"Hope you shoot as straight as I've been told." Celeste thrust a gun at him with more than one bullet. "I'm running to that boulder…." she spoke as her hand pointed to her left. "Cover me."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonanza Fan-Fiction

Two Roads - One choice

I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows

I've seen

=I do not own the rights to Bonanza nor to the other sci-fi special

**Scene 4**

Celeste ran and Adam covered her as bullets began to fly. Adam caught a glimpse of a bushy red haired man with a wild-eye look as his protector dove behind the huge boulder she'd pointed to earlier. This must be the man she'd called Kendall. Celeste -when she'd quit running - found it difficult not to let out a stream of not so nice words as she glance around the over-sized rock.

Celeste was not the average bounty hunter therefore had not figured it was Kendall and the sight of Martin trying to pin her blared to the world her skills had not lessened. _Martin, you're supposed to have already been killed. If it were Kendall standing there I'd have known the footsteps. On the other hand yours weren't supposed to be there._ This unseen wrench put her between a rock and a hard place. The statement coming to her mind seemed a bit ironic - considering the physical location in which she now found herself.

_Do I send you back and let Terrance take care of you? Or do I simply gun you down where you now stand? If I send you back to one of our prisons how do I explain your disappearance to Adam?_ Growling Celeste knew there was only one real option as the oath she'd made had been taken very serious -she could not let Martin run loose in this century. He may not be the big fry -only Kendall's gopher- but he still needed to face the time for the crime he'd committed. Slipping out the time-ray out the woman figured dealing with Adam was the lesser of two evils.

Adam and Celeste both shot their weapons towards Martin as the man exposed himself to get aim at Celeste -both bullets found their mark. Celeste did not blink at what happened -Adam did. One moment Martin was there -the next he was not. Adam rushed out to check what he'd seen expecting to see the stranger had simply fallen down a ledge which had been behind him. The man was nowhere in sight. Turning to Celeste - who now sat on the boulder with her hands clasped- his face twisted in confusion.

"Where did Kendall go?" Adam's question -and use of the wrong name didn't phase the time-jumping bounty hunter -she'd have been more concerned if the man hadn't asked it.

"That wasn't Kendall." She went on to explain that she'd been told Martin was dead. "But, clearly Kendall faked his death to give himself a cushion." _Not much of one if you ask me - too easily knocked off._

"So, where is ..Martin?" Adam didn't let up as he drew up to the rock.

"I'll tell you, but I highly suggest you not repeat the information I give you." Celeste chuckled as - instantly- Adam got a no-duh look on his face. "He's now laying dead in a twenty-second century prison cell."

"Twenty-second century?" Adam would have hauled her off to the mental institution himself - only he'd have to ask for a room too. Putting his hands on his hips he asked if she was really a bounty hunter.

"Oh, ya, just not the type you are used to dealing with. I'm a time-jumper." Adam couldn't speak and Celeste got down off the rock. "I hadn't planned on telling you for obvious reasons, but -well- let's just say you don't want to see what happens to a body that is shot out of it's proper time frame. Well, not unless it's been around long enough to adjust being in that particular slot. And…" She glanced over to where Martin had been. "…Kendall never has anyone around him long enough for them to adjust."

"Oh." Adam reached out and touched her face.

"Yes, I'm human, very much so." knowing full well why a fully-grown intelligent male would stand there staring at her as he touched her check Celeste couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, Kendall is still on his way?" Adam dropped his hand. He wasn't about to tell anyone what he'd just seen, but wasn't going to run and leave her to fight the man alone when he did show up.

"Oh, ya, especially now since I've just sent his gopher beyond his reach and his own time jumping equipment is busted." Celeste slipped the ray back under cover ignoring what the other consequence was of sending Martin back instead of having his body melt in the nineteenth century.

Adam watched Celeste go sit down on a flat boulder near the river. Going to sit down by her neither spoke as both were thinking over their own standing in the situation now they found themselves. Finally, Celeste stood up. "Let's go to the lean- to and check that leg of yours."

Adam took off the wrap and was -with Celeste- relieved to see it still mending properly though still not in the shape it should be. "Best we keep it covered a bit longer." Celeste put the last of bit of medicine Willow had given her onto his leg and did it up in a fresh wrap. The woman tossed the old cloth into a nearby fire pit and stood up expecting nothing more than to go find something mundane to keep herself busy with. However she found Adam's hand on her arm and she turned back figuring he had more questions to ask. Instead she found herself in his arms and his head lowering.

"Adam, I …" No further words came out as he held her waist with one hand and her head with the other.

Celeste was no stranger to someone wanting to kiss her - or even to her fair share of allowing it, but Adam's touch might as well have been a rope pulling her into an unexpected corral. Her own hand went up behind his neck. Only years of training got her out of his arms and turned away, but not before Adam saw the torn look on the woman's face.

"Celeste…" Adam came up behind her. "…I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to do anything wrong." He laid his hand upon her shoulder. "But you can't tell me you didn't want it too."

_Dang it Adam, I wasn't supposed to get attached again. _Celeste's shoulder began to sag, but she managed to pull it together. "I just can't let my guard down, Adam. Kendall's out there and he _**is**_ coming my way." Turning around she found herself pleading with him to go home. "Your leg is well enough to travel and I have a horse you can use." She'd have said more, but his finger was on her mouth.

"After what I saw I don't know whether, or not, my help will be needed or not, but I'm staying here." His own eyes set in stone.

"Adam, I've already been the cause of Patrick's death - I can't be a hand in your own." Celeste would have said more, but Adam pulled her to him again.

"Somehow, I think Patrick chose his own path. And I'm choosing mine." With that he began kissing her all over again - even though he made sure to pull back before being tempted to go too far.

Scene 5

Ben was grateful there was no gathering clouds as he climbed on his horse. Next came Hoss out the door and then Little Joe. Neither one wasted time getting on their own animals. It was just as they'd settled into the saddles did the sheriff ride up.

"Thanks for coming, Roy, it's much appreciated." Ben then turned his horse in the direction Adam was known to travel when wanting to know more about windmills, or any other crazy invention imaginable.

Trees, rocks and sagebrush were scanned as the men fanned out in all directions while calling Adam's name. Roy rode thinking about the good friend he'd hate to see gone, while Hoss and Joe kept their own horses going wanting to be able to see their big brother fulfilling all those crazy dreams of his and Ben steered his animal down paths dwelling on all the grand ideas Adam was beginning to explore - not to mention the fact his oldest was his main link to his deceased wife, Elizabeth.

Roy found nothing but a dead deer, Hoss and Little Joe nothing, but all raced towards Ben's direction when they heard Ben let out a yell. Their horses raced around a bend in the road only to come to a screeching halt as Ben stood by a dead Indian propped up against a tree -wearing Adam's hat.

"Oh, Ben." Roy then fell silent as he felt sick to his stomach -which was not something the lawman often experienced. This couldn't mean any good. Hoss and Little Joe knew it too and sat in silence.

"I'm looking some more." Ben got back in the saddle.

"Ben…" Roy started to speak only to have the well-known rancher bite back while shouting -loudly.

"If Adam is dead, he's dead there's nothing I can do about it, but so help me I _am _searching for his body ! I will not just stand by and let the birds feed off his flesh!" No one argued with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonanza Fan-Fiction

Two Roads - One choice

I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows

I've seen

=I do not own the rights to Bonanza nor to the other sci-fi special

**Scene 6**

Kendall was a man notorious for getting what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how it wanted it -no matter the century. However, his good-luck streak had hit a massive bump in the road with the breakdown of his equipment. Sitting there eating red beans and rice he was waiting for Martin to show back up. The man had come claiming he knew a sure fire way to get enough gold as keep them both comfortable for a quiet a spell. However, when his comrade failed to show back up by nightfall Kendall was fuming.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into?" The twenty-second century outlaw fumed. "Martin should have been back by now. I have enough supplies to last another month -maybe two, but that's it. And any gold still here will only buy another week's worth of food." He spoke to no-one in particular, but kept his eyes scanning the area as if that alone would make another body appear. All it did was attract the attention of a huge black bear.

Kendall hated bears and hurried back to the campfire to add fuel to the flames. If he thought that would keep the bear from getting comfortable near his camping spot the man was horribly disappointed. Instead of leaving, the bear simply curled up facing him. When Kendall went to move the animal smiled wide as if to say 'Oh, please, I'd love to play a game of cat and mouse' - this was going to be a long night.

00000000

Spotted Elk looked and saw a broad-shouldered white man off in the distance. However far the man may have been it was not enough to keep a sense of fresh kill crawling across the desert's floor onto the brave's skin. The closer the man got the stronger the sense became. Therefore it was understandable the brave put up a very thick guard around himself. Only when Kendall came close enough did the brave see the man's eyes - cold and hard- did indeed match the impressions which had come the Indian's way.

"I'm looking for a white woman." Kendall described Celeste and did his best to make her out to sound like a dangerous threat - Spotted Elk knew the truth, but also knew the man carried a gun an that he'd left his own weapon behind at camp, so, he gave directions to the woman's camp -only he gave a route far longer than the one he and Willow always used.

"Thank-you. And if you see her you'd be wise to kill her." Kendall thought his fancy description before would back up his statement, but then left too fast to see Spotted roll his eyes, or hear the brave mutter 'you fool you think I cross white mountain woman.'

Willow had been nearby and heard every word therefore she did not need to be asked twice to go warn Celeste. Running the way they'd kept hidden from Kendall the Indian female made it to the woman's camp in record time. The warning - she was sure- would not be ignored.

Celeste was biting back a laugh as Adam was making up a one legged dance. The man quit when the lady he had strong feelings for sat up stiffer than any board -that could only mean one thing, someone was coming. Grabbing the can he'd propped up next to the tent's pole he got to her side as fast as he could. Willow appeared almost out of breath.

"Bad man headed this way. Spotted Elk give long directions. Stranger maybe make camp next sunrise." Willow was correct in thinking Celeste would take her words serious and turned to leave expecting no reward of any kind, so, the white woman's next words pleased her very much.

"You owe me nothing. Though I highly suggest you confess up to your mother about Spotted Elk - tell her I gave my blessing." Celeste grinned when Willow glanced back wide-eyed.

"Thank-you. Mother revere your word." With that the female disappeared down the path she'd come.

"Sure you don't want to flee, Adam?" Celeste was not surprised when he guided her to a fallen tree and sat down as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not going to see you again when this is all over, am I?" Adam didn't like the sound -or feel of that.

"I don't know. Maybe…" she grinned as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "…Gaben won't have to worry about that little chat after all." With that it was she that silenced Adam. Only when a pebble slid down the canyon wall did she pull away rush to her feet half-expecting an enemy to be in sight.

"Crazy mutt." Were the words that popped out of Adam's mouth as a stray dog appeared above them.

"Toby." Celeste shook her hands at the dog. "scare me like that again and I'll turn you into cougar bait." The poor mutt gave her puppy eyes that said 'Gee, I wasn't _that b_ad_._' before coming down the side to snitch a piece of leftover meat.

**Scene 7**

"Franklin is fuming." Andrew - a tall broad shouldered blond spoke as Terrance took a seat behind his brand new shiny black desk.

"Aw, let him. I told him four years ago he should tell Celeste Martin was alive." Flipping some papers over the man said he'd have told her himself. "Only that fool of an agent legally tied my hands over some political jargon I have never quite understood." A shocking fact as the man seldom came across any documents he could not comprehend. "Where's John?"

"I'm here." John replied as he'd entered the room just as Terrance had asked the question. "Heard you all had a little surprise in cell number nine." John couldn't - or wouldn't - keep the smirk off his face as he sat down in the swivel chair in front of Terrance's desk. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Hmm…" Terrance twisted his hands and cleared his throats just as much out of frustration as anything else. "I need you to go and talk to Celeste."

"Why?" John didn't like the feeling was beginning to fill the room.

"Jackson wants her to back off Kendall." The man wasn't surprised when John jumped to his feet.

"What in the h….blazes for! He's committed so many crimes in about every century in existence!" John's face was redder than his skin had ever been. "Including the murder of her father and late husband, and now you want me to what? Have you lost your mind?"

"They say they've figured out his equipment's broke and that being stuck in the eighteen hundreds is good enough for them." Terrance thought the words fowl even as she spoke them.

"What makes them think on of his buddies won't find out and simply hop back and get him?" John couldn't believe the stupidity of some people.

"John…" Terrance gritted his teeth. "…I don't like it any better than you, but my hands are tied."

John stood up and - coldly- said he'd deliver the message. His eyes however said more, but it was an item Terrance and Andrew chose to ignore for the simple fact they agreed with the silent message.

00000

"They want what?" Celeste was furious. "They decided him being stuck here was good enough!" It was all she could do not to let out a string of words which would make a sailor blush.

"I'm just the messenger." John hadn't been surprised to find out Adam knew everything, nor did he blame the man for being just as upset as Celeste.

"In other words the money they are spending on searching for Kendall they want for themselves?" Adam lifted an eyebrow as his face showed total disgust.

"Pretty much." John thought he'd been prepared for anything Celeste could throw out - he was wrong.

"I think you'd best see something." The woman pulled out the glass like rock and John about died.

"Don't tell me how you got that, and I'll pretend I didn't see it." John had thought all those items had been destroyed. "Just tell me one thing."

"And that would be?" Celeste asked with her feelings matching Adam's in regard to the big bosses.

"Do I need to go hide in another century besides the one that I just came from?" John didn't want to go back to Terrance having to fake the lack of knowledge in regards to what he'd just witnessed.

"Probably. Might I suggest the twenty-first?" Celeste's eyes started twinkling.

"And why would I want to do that?" John eyed her curiously

"Because then you could pop in on Gaben and she could help hide you. Maybe -she'd even pull Gibbs into it." Celeste wasn't surprised when the two asked who Gibbs was. "A very nice man…" The lady started laughing. "…as long as you don't cross him." That got chuckles out of the two men.

"Where does she live?" When told Adam informed John he liked the woman already - all three laughed before growing serious again.

"Better get out. John. Kendall's on his way and you know full well what I'll do." The man did too and he instantly left - in search for this Gaben lady who could help hide him.

"Sure, you don't want to back out?" Celeste asked as she faced Adam.

"I'm positive." Adam brushed her hair back with his hands. "I rather like the look of these hills right now."

"In that case, darling." Celeste traced her hand over the band he wore around his head. "Let's make some battle plans." She chuckled as he insisted on a kiss first.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonanza Fan-Fiction

Two Roads - One choice

I got this idea due to the episode titled The Savage and from sci-shows

I've seen

**NOTE: If you don't know who Marilyn is check out ****Bride for Ben**

**I also mention Jamie in this chapter**

=I do not own the rights to Bonanza nor to the other sci-fi special

**Scene 8**

"Pa, we have to stop and go back to the house. Marilyn is waiting for us and Jamie just got to the ranch." Little Joe was pleading for his father to stop the search. "We've looked everywhere. I don't think there's a rock we haven't uncovered, or path left not traveled." Ben's youngest eyes held pain. It was pain for all of them in regards to Adam not being located, but he'd faced the truth - there was nothing to do but to go home.

"Reckon he's right, Pa." Hoss spoke dejectedly. "Iffin' he was out here we'd surely have found him by now."

"I suppose you're right." Ben let out a huge sigh and turned for home aching for what he had not found.

**Scene 7**

Battle plans - as Celeste had called them -basically consisted of drilling it into Adam's head not to fall for any white flag being held up. _"Kendall's notorious for throwing one up only to shoot someone's head off as soon as they get out from undercover."_ The eldest Cartwright decided it would be wise to heed her advice and made a serious mental note to stay hidden. _"If you feel the urge to have something come out stick this up." _It had been all Adam could do not to laugh when she'd made a makeshift 'helper'.

Right now Adam was in hiding with strict instructions to not give his position away unless absolutely necessary as she had to race to the camp of the Paiutes. She'd given no reason as to say there was something she needed. Only when she appeared with four mangy looking animals did he come out of hiding.

"What do you need those animals for?" Adam couldn't see how four ugly mutts were supposed to help.

"An early Christmas present for Jackson." Celeste's eyes danced and tied the dogs to four poles which - If you drew a line from one stick to another - made a square, or diamond, depending on how you drew your lines.

" Now stay here." Celeste ordered Adam behind a huge boulder and gave him plenty of ammo. "That pile use for the main purpose of getting him to waste his own. That one…" She pointed to a smaller one. "Start using in dead seriousness when I give the signal."

"Got it." Adam got in position as Celeste went onto higher ground and hid herself behind her own oversized boulder. As both waited Celeste thought on Adam. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentlemen towards her -even all those kisses he'd been showering were held within proper constraint. _We get out of this alive and I think Australia sounds mighty fine._ It was only faint footsteps which drew Celeste away from thoughts of Adam.

Adam may not have heard the footsteps as soon as Celeste did, but he was aware of her shifting to another boulder -one which allowed her signal to be seen better. Just as she'd settle in a man with dark black hair and a bushy beard could be seen slipping behind his own rock. Any wind which Adam had felt quit as if allowing all the privilege of hearing the same footstep in the camp as the couple had heard before.

"Celeste! I know you're out there! Martin never showed back up and that can only mean one thing!" The woman -purposely- stuck out her head long enough to egg on his rant before diving back for cover. It worked he began firing off his weapon in anger. Adam saw the signal and began doing as instructed.

Kendall's bullets attempted to find their targets only Adam stayed well under cover -as did Celeste. And any time he'd take pause from shooting Adam would get him going again. Celeste had been throwing her share of ammo, but now she slipped out the wooden bullets and her own gun instead of the one she'd bought in town four years ago. Looking down at the bullets she'd realized before now they wouldn't quite as lethal as before, but at least they'd be strong enough to keep him down.

"Cover me!" Celeste shouted to Adam.

Bullets sprayed throughout the air as Celeste dove behind the same boulder as Adam. When Adam saw blood on her shoulder he instantly became concerned. "It's just flesh wound." Celeste looked at the torn leather. "Be glad he ran out of our ammo instead of yours." As expected a white flag went up.

"Stick up that helper." Celeste had decided -even though Adam showed no signs of having the urge to budge- it would help cement in the fact the type of person Kendall was -besides messing with Kendall's mind at this point would give her the upper hand. Adam didn't argue as he stuck up the make-shift figure. Sure enough, a bullet found it's mark and it was all they could do not to laugh at Kendall's reaction.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kendall hollered.

"Oh, and he is?" Adam's eyes started dancing just as Celeste's were doing.

Since Celeste had already explained to him the rock looking object was equivalent to his time's dynamite -only far stronger- he didn't have to be told what was in a silver ray She had. _The bullet pushes the person through the portal, and the rock_ _blasts it permanently shut - or at the least leaves it very unstable._ She'd gone on to explain the things had only been made a short time and then some uppity-up decided it wasn't a good thing to have around.

"_Only this item being in existence here tells me one thing."_

"_And that would be?" _Adam had asked while standing next to Celeste after John had gone.

"_That so called leader wanted access to someone back here, namely Kendall. Which in turns means he was using me too." _Adam didn't need to be from the twenty-second century to appreciate the disgust Celeste had towards corruption in leadership.

Kendall grew careless has more bullets were exchange and soon he was further down on his ammo then he'd realized. The slowing of his shooting was the signal for Celeste to make her move. "Keep me covered. And if you get a chance sink lead into the man's chest. And don't worry about his body….he's been here too long for it make any horror moves." She ran to the side of the tent with only a few shots being fired from Kendall. Sliding around the back she got the criminal in her sights. Aiming straight her target she shot the wooden bullets almost simultaneously as Adam's bullet hit its mark. Celeste come out from behind protection as Adam came out from his.

"Cork it, Kendall, you'll be dead by the time you get to your assigned cell anyway." Celeste spoke as she drug the man - who alternated between cussing her out and screaming in massive pain - into the center square. It wasn't that she was actually a mean - hearted woman, but she had no tolerance for his kind.

"Why didn't you shoot your other ray?" Adam asked when she went back to standing by his side.

"Because I have to send the dogs too." Celeste then got herself - and Adam- far enough away as not to be killed with the blast she shot off with same weapon, but different ammo. Adam watched in amazement as not only the body was sucked up into a hole, but the dogs as well. Tossing the ray aside she said to let someone else try to figure out what it was -that only set them to laughing

000000

Terrance bit back a chuckle as Jackson ranted and raved over cell number sixteen. The body of Kendall was bad enough, but the four dogs? And the portal being permanently closed -or at the very least made unstable to the point it wasn't even safe to work on? Oh, that was just too precious. Jackson hated dogs to the tenth degree. It was a fact well-known to the skilled bounty-hunter and one that sent the leaderf the clear message a dog could do a better job than he'd been doing. And he could just go burn and rot for all she cared.

Only when he entered his own private office did the man roar with laughter - As did Andrew who had joined him.

"Where do you think John is?" Andrew asked as he leaned against the gray wall.

"No, idea and right now I don't want to know either." With those words he went to work on the file.

000000

Ben and his sons hadn't gone very far when a loud _BOOM!_ shook the ground. Whirling their horses around they saw a _huge_ puff of smoke on the mountainside. Racing towards the sight they wondered what was up.

The Cartwrights may have been racing but Celeste was helping Adam onto a gurney -the blast had reinjured his leg. "Sure you're strong enough to drag me out?" Adam wasn't thrilled at her having to attempt it as her horse had bolted at the blast.

"Honey, you'd be surprised what I can pull." Celeste then hoisted the straps onto her shoulders and started the trek away from where they'd been.

Ben's horse was in front when he saw a white woman wearing Indian clothing and headband pulling what appeared to be a person on a gurney. None of the Cartwrights could tell who it was until they got close enough to hear a familiar voice singing extremely loud. "Adam!" All three drove their horses even harder until they stopped in front of the strawberry-blonde female.

"Please tell me you're Ben Cartwright." Celeste put a hand on her hip and grinned as the white-haired gentleman assured he was. "Well, this vagabond claims to be related to you. I don't suppose you'll have your horse haul the gurney?" Of course, Ben readily agreed while Adam pretended to be upset at her choice of words - only it was hard to take him serious as he was laughing at the same time as the complaint was made. "I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a lift do you?" Celeste spoke to Hoss.

"Sure thing, Ma'am." Hoss smiled and held out a hand.

"Careful Hoss, that woman of mine has quite the tongue." That got all the men to staring and Celeste grinned wide.

"I don't reckon Mr. Cartwright, you'd mind a wedding on the Ponderosa instead of a funeral." That set a huge smile on Ben's face.

"I don't mind at all, not at all." Ben lead the group towards home.

**Closing Scene**

Ben, Marilyn, his sons - including Jamie who was now a permanent fixture- sat around the fireplace laughing over the letter they'd received from Adam. It seemed he'd decided to slip out of character and say something about the way the kitchen was run and had found himself the recipient of a broom swinging his way -he'd had to run mighty fast to stay ahead of his wife as Celeste had chased him around the perimeters of the house.

_Dad, I love you, Hoss and Little Joe but I have two roads in front of me and only one choice. Celeste is on and you all are on the other. She has nothing against the Ponderosa but is determined to live in Australia. I've chosen to walk the road with her on it_. Ben glanced down at the letter and smiled. It had been far easier on his system to see his son and bride head towards California to take a boat to a whole different country than it would have been to bury Adam.

"You all right?" Marilyn spoke softly as she laid a hand on Ben's arm.

"I'm fine." Ben replied as his sons -including his new one- were still laughing over the broom bit. "I guess we all have those two roads in front of us Adam talked about and have to make the same - or similar choose- as he had. Only one thing I want to know."

"What's that?" Marilyn asked as Ben looked back at the letter telling them how Adam's oldest boy, Adam Jr. , was doing and of the boy's new baby sister.

"Where did they get the name of Gaben from?" Ben then grinned knowing it really didn't matter.


End file.
